(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is currently one of the most widely used display devices. The liquid crystal display generally includes two sheets of display panels on which field generating electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer provided therebetween. The liquid crystal display applies a voltage to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field on the liquid crystal layer, determines an alignment of liquid crystal molecules provided on the liquid crystal layer, and controls transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer.
A liquid crystal composition is very important in the liquid crystal display to achieving a desired image by controlling the transmittance of light. In particular, with variation of use of liquid crystal displays, various characteristics such as low-voltage driving, a high voltage holding ratio (VHR), a wide viewing angle, a wide operation temperature range, and high-speed response are desired.
In order to secure high-speed response characteristics of the liquid crystal display, research efforts for improving physical properties such as rotational viscosity, a refractive index, and an elastic coefficient of the liquid crystal composition have been undertaken.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and therefore may contain information that does not comprehensively cover the prior art that is known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.